DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This application represents the Henry Ford Hospital System participation in the CNS consortium entitled, New Applications in Brain Tumor Therapy (NABTT), formed for the purpose of designing and carrying out Phase I and Phase II clinical trials of new agents and approaches in the treatment of primary central nervous system tumors. Henry Ford Hospital and the Midwest Neurooncology Center have a large number of brain tumor patients, a multi-disiplinary neurooncology team, extensive clinical and laboratory resources to apply to these endeavors, NIH funded, peer reviewed research programs to support the development and translation of novel diagnostic and therapeutic approaches in primary brain tumors, NIH funded research programs and neuroimaging research, expertise in biostatistics, cancer epidemiology, and outcomes research, and a national recognized reputation for excellence in clinical care and research. Henry Ford Hospital investigators have been designated to head the therapeutic response and imaging research programs, and Henry Ford Hospital has been designated a NABTT wide correlative biology laboratory site. The Principal Investigator has headed or is heading three consortium therapeutic protocols. Finally, Henry Ford Hospital radiation research group is continuing pre-clinical efficacy and safety testing with gene therapy/radiation synergy trials, to build upon gene marking protocols and development at other centers. Through these efforts, state of the art clinical trials and a research program aimed at generating next generation treatment approaches and protocols [sic]. In this application, Principal Investigator, Dr. Tom Mikkelsen, and his colleagues propose to carry out Phase I and Phase II clinical trials in patients with primary central nervous system tumors, as well as maintaining neuroscience tissue bank to collect relevant materials for further correlative and therapeutic research. Further, this proposal also seeks to develop additional research programs considered to be directly related to clinical applications, as well as understanding processes involved in progression of tumors to higher grade, and assessment of tumor invasion markers.